


Lean Together

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Born of Mogadore and Lorien [5]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: The two broken chimaeras I named in A Touch of Healing story, though I'm not sure it would fit in the actual story. Summary





	Lean Together

**Author's Note:**

> I came across this while looking through some ideas and I thought I should stick this with the series.  
> I'm not sure I like the title, so if you have a better idea please let me know

Injured and abandoned together, the two Chimaera only have each other to rely on, and they have to escape.


End file.
